


Eight seconds

by Megurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, M/M, sunaosa - Freeform
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megurin/pseuds/Megurin
Summary: Đồ ăn, bóng chuyền hay tình cảm, Osamu đều vậy.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou





	Eight seconds

Trong khi với Rintaro, 0 giây là đủ thì Osamu luôn dùng trọn 8 giây.

Giống như nấu cơm ấy - cậu từng kể, giọng lơ đãng, tay cầm sẵn gói pudding vừa mới giành nhau với Atsumu sáng nay - phải có một thời điểm mà cơm ở độ chín nhất. Lúc đó thì không được chần chừ thêm nữa.

Osamu luôn chờ đợi như vậy, những người xung quanh cậu, dù nôn nóng và thiếu kiên nhẫn đến thế nào chăng nữa, vẫn phải nín thở nhìn cậu ta giữ quả bóng trên tay. Và dù đã biết rằng khi 8 giây đã điểm, con cáo ấy sẽ phát bóng thôi, nhưng đối phương vẫn phải bất ngờ. Một kiểu ngạc nhiên khác với Atsumu, nhưng vẫn đem lại lợi thế.

Trong chuyện tình cảm, hoá ra Osamu vẫn vậy.

Người ta nghĩ Rintaro sẽ là kẻ kiên nhẫn hơn, nhưng không phải. Những tiếng gọi " _Sunarin_ " nhẹ hẫng, những nụ cười mỉm giấu dưới bịch đồ ăn luôn có sẵn trên tay cậu, hay cái nhìn "giữ-bí-mật-nhé" gửi về phía hắn khi cậu chôm đồ để trả đũa Atsumu - Tất cả, tất cả chúng đều khiến hắn muốn nhiều hơn, khiến hắn muốn đẩy mối quan hệ này lên xa hơn sớm nhất có thể. Có lẽ đã vậy từ giây đầu tiên, khi họ mới là những cậu năm nhất bước cùng lúc vào phòng tập câu lạc bộ bóng chuyền.

Nhưng Osamu chẳng bao giờ nói gì cả. Nên Rintaro lại đợi.

Hắn đợi tới khi những gói onigiri cậu chia sẻ cùng hắn trở thành một suất nữa trong hộp cơm trưa mà cậu cố tình làm thêm cho ai (không phải Atsumu.) Hắn đợi tới khi những lời nói, cười đùa trên lớp trở thành câu thú nhận "Sẽ không chơi bóng chuyền nữa sau tốt nghiệp" thốt ra từ miệng cậu giữa đêm - câu mà thậm chí Atsumu còn chưa được biết, bàn tay cậu luồn xuống dưới tấm chăn dày để nắm lấy hắn. Thật chặt.

Rintaro đợi, biết rằng sẽ có một lúc nào đó mà đồng hồ trong đầu Osamu điểm 8 giây. 

Không có nghĩa là hắn không ngạc nhiên khi thời điểm đó tới.

"'Samu." Hắn gọi tên cậu, mắt vẫn dính lấy vật thể vừa mới được đặt vào lòng bàn tay mình. Chẳng phải thứ gì từ hành tinh khác đến, nhưng ngay lúc này, Rintaro cảm giác như vậy thật. "Đây là…?"

"Là cúc áo thứ hai."

Hắn nhìn chiếc cúc nhỏ đen tuyền trên tay, rồi lại quay sang bóng lưng trong bếp nhà cặp sinh đôi Miya. Atsumu không có mặt nên căn phòng yên tĩnh hẳn đi; họ chỉ đang định xem một bộ phim dở tệ nào đó và trò chuyện về mọi thứ, như thường lệ. Nhưng Osamu lại muốn hắn làm gì với cái này đây - đính vào đâu chứ?

"Là từ hôm tốt nghiệp. Bây giờ mới có thể đưa được cho cậu." Chất giọng đậm màu Kansai vang lên, bâng quơ trả lời cho một trong biết bao nhiêu câu hỏi của Rintaro ngay lúc này. Vẫn quay lưng về phía hắn, cậu nói tiếp. "Dù cậu không xin, nhưng. Ừm. Tôi hy vọng không phải chỉ mình mình hiểu sai về… Cậu biết đấy."

Và Rintaro chợt nhớ lại ngày tốt nghiệp của họ ở Inarizaki, với hàng chục bạn học nữ - người mạnh dạn thì trực tiếp đứng xin, không thì chỉ dám nhìn chằm chằm ngại ngùng, mong rằng mình có cơ hội - với chiếc cúc thứ hai của hai cậu song sinh ấy. Đặc biệt là Atsumu. Rintaro cũng có, nhưng hắn thực tâm không chú ý lắm.

À. 

"Tức là…" 

Osamu im lặng. Ngồi từ đây, Rintaro có thể thấy tai cậu đỏ dần lên, và trái tim hắn hẫng một nhịp. 

Không sai được rồi nhỉ.

"Osamu." Hắn đặt chiếc cúc xuống bàn, đứng dậy khỏi sofa ngoài phòng khách. Cũng đã đoán được phần nào rằng đồ ăn vặt của họ tối nay đã được chuẩn bị xong từ bao giờ rồi, chỉ là cậu trai tóc đen cần cái cớ để đứng trong này mà thôi. Nhưng việc đó bây giờ không quan trọng.

Bóng đã được phát đi rồi. Không thể chần chừ thêm nữa.

"Osamu, cậu lâu quá đấy."

Rintaro biết chắc rằng sẽ có một lúc nào đó mà đồng hồ trong đầu Osamu điểm 8 giây. Nếu khi đó, hắn không thể chờ mà đặt một nụ hôn lên môi cậu, thì sẽ chẳng có ai ngoài họ rõ cả.

Nếu một trở thành hai, rồi nhiều hơn thế, thì cũng không ai phán xét được đâu ha.


End file.
